


Capture my heart

by Gimmeyourlove (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Omega Eren Yeager, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Gimmeyourlove
Summary: Eren doesn't really likes Alpha's until he meets this certainattractiveAlpha. ;)))))





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at summaries (Isn't it obvious lol)  
> My updates may be irregular, so please have faith in me XD

That day, was one of the worst days of Eren’s life. He didn’t know if the supernatural forces are angry on something he’s done or it’s simply just fate, not that he believed in any of those. 

 

If you’re wondering why it was his worst day ever; first, when he woke up in the morning it was already 7:03 which means he was late for his class. He just had to run as fast as he could to the bus station, not bothering to eat breakfast. While we was riding the bus, he ran into some perverted Alpha, who happens to have a really pungent odor, trying to flirt with him. He found the entire scene disgusting, but he can’t say it was rare.

 

When Eren was a child, everyone expected him to be an Alpha. He had an air of leadership, of dominance. He was strong and intelligent, yet, at the same time, kind and gentle. He had all qualities of an Alpha. But no, Mother Nature just had to go against it. When he was twelve, he had his first heat. It surprised everyone since it occurred to no one that Eren might possibly an omega. Luckily, Carla, his mother was a nurse. She knew what to do in situations like this. Since then, Eren has been the target of many Alphas. He never understood why.

 

It was unfortunate to say that “the disgusting scene” Eren, encountered this morning was not the first time it happened, and probably not the last time either.

 

When he reached the school, he forgot one detail. Actually, from when he woke up he forgot one detail. It was a weekend. There were no classes. So much for hard work and patience.

 

Now he was at their living room, complaining to Mikasa, his adopted Alpha sister, about his bad luck that day.

 

“Can you believe it Mika!?” He exclaimed, whacking his hands through the air, not containing his anger.

 

Mikasa rolled her eyes and sighed. “Calm down, Eren”

 

“That- Alpha who does he think he is?” Eren angrily sat on the sofa.

 

Mikasa joined him right after. “What’s important is you’re safe. Okay?”

 

“What’s important is that he’s in jail!” Eren gasped. “I should’ve called the police-uh” He covered his face with his hands, regretting his previous actions.

 

“Well, Eren. I think the police won’t be needed, since you already beat him up.” Mikasa stated. “If somebody calls the police, it will probably be on you.”

 

Eren grumbled silently, contemplating on what Mikasa said as he layed down the couch. “I just hate it. Why do I have to be born an omega?”

 

“Eren, you know, someday you’ll just have to accept that fact, yeah?” Mikasa’s eyes turned gentler. “Maybe someday you’ll be glad you’re an omega? Find yourself some nice Alpha-“

 

Eren shuddered. “I never imagined myself in any kind of that situation-“He faced Mikasa. “-This is probably why I’ll be single ‘til I die.” He said jokingly. 

 

Mikasa chuckled silently. “Well that’d be fine wouldn’t it? You and your ass will be stuck in this old house.” 

 

“Don’t you talk about my ass that way!” Eren huffed. “This is the reason those perverts chase after me, which means I have a pretty nice ass”

 

Mikasa just had to laugh, holding her stomach. “They want the Jaeger booty?” She cracked up on the floor.

 

Eren turned red, wanting to choke Mikasa for a good split second.

 

“Hello?” Another voice intruded. 

 

Eren turned by the door and saw Armin, a blonde Omega who happens to be their childhood friend. Eren was about to greet him, but-

 

“Why is Mikasa laughing on floor?” Armin had the chance to speak first. 

 

Eren rolled his eyes, but there was still a faint blush on his cheeks. “Nothing.”

 

“Okay?” Armin said with a confused tone. “Right. So…are you guys going to join me or what?”

 

“Oh, right.” Eren straightened up almost at the same time as Mikasa. 

 

“Let’s go then.” He put on his shoes and shuffled to the door. Later on, the other two followed.

 

…

 

“I’m nervous.” Eren was could hear his heartbeat loud and clear. His hand were sweaty, and he was slightly shaking, but he was determined not to make the shaking obvious.

 

“I thought I should be the one who’s nervous.” Armin looked at Eren weirdly. “We are meeting my mate after all.” 

 

“That’s not it…I mean…What if he turns out…uh-“

 

“Stop before you say anything offensive.” Armin placed a finger on Eren’s lips. “Erwin happens to be a really nice person-“there was a faint blush on Armin’s cheeks. “-and you don’t think that I have better judgement than you have?”

 

Mikasa tried to hold back a chuckle. “He’s right, Eren”

 

“I can’t believe it. You guys are ganging up on me.” Eren slumped his back. “I’m just thinking of the possibilities. That’s all.”

 

“Yeah, and I still can’t believe you actually forgot it’s a weekend, purposely going to school and all.” Mikasa smirked. This time Armin was the one who laughed.

 

“Don’t remind me!” Eren groaned, but he realized something. “Now that I’m thinking straight, isn’t Erwin kinda late?”

 

Armin looked down and shifted uncomfortably, but Eren swore he saw him smile a bit. Mikasa was just as curious as Eren about what this was.

 

“Armin.” He whined to his fellow omega, nudging the other’s elbow. “You’re obviously hiding something.”

 

“Alright, fine.” Armin sighed. “We might have come a little early.”

 

“Just how early?” Eren asked even if he felt like he already knew where this was going.

 

“Just an hour.”

 

“An hour!?” Eren yelled so loud, some of the crowd looked towards them.

 

“Eren, patience.” Mikasa tried to calm him down.

 

“But why do we need to come so early?” Eren complained.

 

“Eren, when you have a mate you’ll understand.” The blonde omega said. “I just don’t want him to wait for me.” 

 

Eren sighed because he really didn’t have a choice in the situation. Mikasa tried to lighten up the mood.

 

“How about we get some drinks while we wait, yeah?”

 

Eren brightened up. “Good idea.”

 

“Oh I want some too, but I think I’ll just stay here.” Armin sat on the bench. “Just get some for me.”

 

“Oh Armin, come on.” His fellow omega urged.

 

“I’ll wait for him here, okay? I’ll be fine.”

 

“Sure, you are. What if some-“ 

 

“It’ll just be a while, Eren.” Mikasa piped in, pulling Eren to the vending machine that was a two minute walk from where they were.

 

“So, what drink would you like?” Mikasa looked through the glass of the vending machine. 

 

“Just some soda and…some milk for Armin.” Eren answered.

 

“Why milk?” Mikasa brought out some coins from her pocket and put it in the slot.

 

“I don’t know. Instincts, I guess.” Eren had a feeling he was the one who would need the milk though.

 

“Well, I’m trusting your instincts.” Mikasa handed Eren the drinks. They were both cold on his hand. He started to think about Armin. He was worried for him. He didn’t want Armin to end up like…his mother. When his father found out about him being an omega, he left their home. One of the reasons, he loathes being an omega. It was his fault his mother had to raise him by herself, his fault. He couldn’t do anything about the nights his mother was crying. She always wore a smile when he was around, but Eren knew he wasn’t enough to soothe her pain. That’s why Eren did his best to be the best son, but unfortunately, because of depression, she died. The only thing that keeps him living was Armin and Mikasa. They helped him so much. That’s why Eren had to make sure they’re happy.

 

“-earth to Eren.” His sister snapped her fingers in front of his face. “I’ve been calling you for a while now.”

 

Eren blinked. “Sorry.”-but suddenly Mikasa wasn’t listening to him anymore. Instead, she had a deep scowl on her face. Eren turned to see who she was looking at.

 

Ah. Annie Leonhart. Eren knew Mikasa has a huge crush on that beta girl, and she’s been courting her for a while now.

 

“Fuck she’s with Reiner and Berthold.” She ranted.

 

The omega glared at her. “Mikasa you know what mom said about cursing.”

 

She was not paying attention to Eren. Her expression just goes to a deeper scowl as the minute goes. It was too much 

 

“You do know that Bert and Reiner are dating right?” He informed.

 

“I know that, but I’m just…” She started.

 

“Possesive. Trust me. I know.” Eren stared at Mikasa for a while. “You can go to her.”

 

“But Eren you-“

 

“Will be fine. Now go before I drag you there like you dragged me here.”

 

Mikasa flashed him a goofy grin, which was weird because Mikasa was not goofy. 

 

I guess that’s what mates do to you, Eren thought as he walked back to where Armin was.

 

…

 

While walking, Eren caught a distressed smell from a very familiar scent. He ran. He saw Armin with a strange Alpha. He didn’t need to think what to do next. He immediately positioned himself between Armin and the Alpha. Growling, he placed a hand around Armin, feeling protective of him.

 

“Back off.” Eren said in a low voice, threatening the Alpha. However, the Alpha only raised an eyebrow in amusement. It not every day he sees an aggressive omega.

 

“Wait, Eren, calm down” Armin touched his back in reassurance. “He is just a friend of Erwin’s –Wait where is Mikasa?”

 

“She saw Annie.”

 

Armin formed a small ‘o’ with his lips.

 

“Armin, you smell worried. Don’t try to change the subject.”

 

Armin chuckled. “I’m not worried, just embarrassed.” Pink colored his cheeks. 

 

Eren furrowed his eyebrows, still not understanding the situation, but he was relieved that Armin was safe. The Alpha cleared his throat, reminding us he was there. 

 

Now that Eren sees the man, he finds him decently attractive. He was shorter that Eren, but he doesn’t mind the height. He had broad shoulders and well defined muscles. Eren could see it through his shirt. He had an average sized nose. His jawline, his pink plump lips, his undercut that was swept to the side just all screamed attractive to Eren. Who was he kidding? The man was gorgeous. And oh-those eyes that were stunning grey, sometimes blue. Eren doesn’t know which color was it, but he found it absolutely beautiful. Eren blinked a few times, wondering if the man in front of him was merely an illusion. No one could be that handsome. He laughed nervously inside. Something was starting, but he didn’t know what it was.

 

The man seemed to be doing the same thing as they stared at each other for who knows how long. 

 

“I’m Levi Ackerman, pleasure to meet you.” He held out his hand. 

 

That low voice made Eren shiver, but he was good at hiding it. The moment he spoke Eren hitched a breath and caught the most alluring scent he’s ever smelled in his life time. A hint of peppermint, fresh milk and strangely flowers which contradicts the scowl on the man’s face.

 

Armin nudged him, with a knowing look on his face. 

 

“M-my name is Eren. Eren Jaeger.” Did he just stutter? Ah damn. He look at the man’s hand. “I’m sorry, but I’m not taking that hand unless I completely trust you.” No, it’s not that. Eren was just worried what might happen if he takes that hand.

 

The man, Levi, snorted, almost like a chuckle, but not. Eren wouldn’t admit it, but Levi’s reaction spread warmth through his chest. 

 

Trying to distract himself- “Here’s your drink Armin.” He handed him the soda. Looks like his premonition was right. He did need the milk. It calms him down.

 

As if on cue, a tall, blonde, buff man appeared, looking at Armin. Eren could’ve guessed who that is. “You must be Erwin.”

 

“That’s right, nice to meet you Eren.” Behind him, he revealed a bouquet of red roses. “Surprise.”

 

Armin lit up, almost literally. “Aww, thank you.” He hugged Erwin. They started scenting and flirting with each other in public which made Eren uncomfortable. 

 

“Classic.” He heard Levi mutter, but still not daring to look at him. 

 

Erwin then, casually placed a hand around Armin. “Now, shall we hangout?” Armin beamed.

 

“Wait sweetie, I just have something I want to ask Eren.” 

 

“Me?” Confused, Eren pointed at himself.

 

“Yes, you.” He said. “Did you just make Levi laugh?” 

 

Armin looked at me suspiciously, but also with the knowing look he had earlier. 

 

“What that a laugh? Uh barely…I guess.” Eren glanced at Levi, and saw him frown even more.

 

“That is quite a feat.” Erwin sounded amazed. “I don’t think I heard him laugh before-“

 

Levi kicked him behind his right leg, effectively stopping Erwin from ratting to Eren. He felt something heavy in his chest. He doesn’t know why.

 

“Alright, Alright. Shall we?” He offered his hand to Armin who gladly took it. They walked for a while casually throwing questions at one another.

 

Eren was particularly nervous when Levi asks him questions. Good thing it was just simple ones like when was his birthday, his favorite food, favorite color and etc. In return, he also found out quite a few thing about Levi like his birthday was on December 25 (Christmas baby :>), he knows French, he’s a model (Levi explained that he will just be starting to work as one, so that’s why he probably haven’t heard of him) and that his favorite color sea green (Eren doesn’t know why he blushed at that part).

 

“Oh Levi you’re a model?” Armin was suddenly interested.

 

“Yes.” Levi replied, as he put his hands on the pocket of his pants coolly. Eren stared at him. He had the sudden urge to fix his hair.

 

“The truth is he’s been working in my company for years as the director of the articles and other stuff on our magazine.” Erwin informed.

 

“Exactly what company do you own Erwin?” Eren was suddenly curious.

 

“Oh I haven’t mention, how rude of me.” The Alpha apologized. “I own the Survey Corps.”

 

“Seriously?” Eren was surpised. “They have the most popular magazine as of now.” 

 

Erwin grinned, taking it as a compliment. It earned Armin a smile as well, seeing his mate happy makes him pleased.

 

“Isn’t this perfect?” Armin turned to Erwin. “Eren is studying the arts. He knows both design and photography.”

 

“Armin!” Eren was suddenly conscious because Levi was there. He wanted the man to think highly of him. He never had these feelings before.

 

“Oh shush. You know you’re good at it Eren.” The omega winked at him. “Who knows maybe after you graduate Erwin will hire you as a photographer?”

 

Eren frowned. “If he does hire me, I want him to hire me for my skills, not because he’s sleeping with my best friend.” This earned him a silent smile from Levi.

 

“You’re unexpectedly interesting, Jaeger.” Levi didn’t tear his gaze away from Eren, but still with an unnerving blank expression. He felt warmth spreading in him again. 

 

Erwin and Armin looked at each other. “Looks like our best friends are really compatible.” Armin whispered.

 

“It was so obvious that you didn’t need to tell me.” Erwin whispered back, smiling.

 

“This feels like a double date.” Armin made sure Eren heard him this time. Eren’s eyes were were wide. For a good second, he wanted to punch Armin slightly and, also, to say to Levi the same thing.

 

…

 

Levi didn’t know why he was in a cinema with their companions humping each other in front of him. It’s not really humping, but almost. Good thing that this omega whom he found adorable, sat beside him.

 

“They are so gross.” Eren complained. His sweet voice warming him.

 

“Who? The characters in the movie or the stupid couple in front of us?” Levi said, half-joking.

 

“Both.” The omega sighed. “The girl in the movie is just so stupid. If he really loves the guy, she wouldn’t just give up on him. It pisses me off.”

 

“And about the stupid couple?” 

 

“It’s just too much PDA. I know they really want to get all over each other, but if it were to find a mate. I’d like that we keep thing like that as private as possible. It’s like what happens with us, stays between us, like keeping a secret, but not really. I think it’s romantic.” Eren sighed.

 

“You may not act like it, but you’re actually in to romance, aren’t you?” 

 

“I prefer action movies.”

 

“I meant in real life.” 

 

“Not really” 

 

Levi shrugged. “Well it’s not like we can do anything about it brat.”

 

“Don’t call me brat-“Levi didn’t listen to him.

 

“Everyone around us is humping.”

 

Eren was wide-eyed, staring at the crowd of mates before them, then he saw a particular scene which made him cover his eyes. 

 

“Oh my God. They are Frenching in front of us.” Eren said, groaning. He laughed at Levi’s expression when he saw the scene. It was a mixture of anger and disgust.

 

“Want to get out of here?” Levi invited, still trying to keep his usual demeanor. Eren stared at him for a second, trying to figure out what that means. 

 

He noticed Eren’s expression. “I meant literally.” Levi added. 

 

Eren grinned. He didn’t know why. “Let’s go before we see any more of this nightmare.” He whispered to Levi.

 

He doesn’t know how, but Levi’s eyes seemed to smile darkly at his words, even if his face says otherwise. It was hard to look away from it. They quickly head out the theater avoiding anyone’s attention. But with everyone else too busy with each other, it’s not like anyone will actually notice them.

 

…

 

They found themselves at a small café just a few blocks away from the theater. Eren ordered a coffee free chocolate drink as Levi ordered pure black coffee.

 

“Why are we at a café and you’re not ordering coffee?”

 

“I don’t drink coffee.” Eren said as he took a sip of his drink.

 

“Brat.” Levi teased.

 

“I said. Don’t call me that.” Eren huffed.

 

Levi just shrugged with a smirk on his face. They drank in silence for a while, enjoying each other’s presence. Eren has never felt this way before neither did Levi. Who knew someone else’s presence could be so calming. 

 

“So…tell me about your work.” Now that they had spent quite some time together, Eren felt more secure with Levi.

 

“Oh it’s pretty boring, now that I’m a model. You just stand there and look pretty.”

 

Eren frowned. “For your information, it’s hard to just ‘stand there and look pretty’.”

 

“Not for me.”

 

Eren stared at him for a while.

 

“I’m just kidding, brat.” He continued. “Do you know what a photographers job then?”

 

“No.” Eren replied, interested in what Levi will say.

 

“It’s to make something look beautiful, like you.” 

 

Eren couldn’t decide it Levi was saying that he makes something look beautiful (since he was a photographer) or that he was beautiful. He chose the first one because who know what could happen if he chose the other. He already had a smile, which he tried to not show that was plastered on his face.

 

“Thanks,” was all that he could say. There was again a comforting silence.

 

This time Levi was the one who first spoke. “When will you be graduating?”

 

“Just a few weeks from now.” Eren replied.

 

“Then you must have a lot do at the university?”

 

“Yes, a whole bunch of projects. It can also be the reason why I went to school earlier even if I had no classes.” Eren instantly regretted saying it, covering his mouth. 

 

Levi almost laughed, but he stopped it immediately. He’s so adorable, he thought, but he wasn’t going to say that to a brat he just met that day. Correction: an extremely attractive brat he met that day. His daydream was interrupted by the shrill ring of his phone. Clicking his tongue, he picked it up.

 

“What?” He growled. 

 

“Levi~ you sound pissy.” A cheerful female voice greeted at the other side of the line.

 

“What do you want, Hanji? I’m busy.” He said not bothering for a small talk. Eren just quietly drank his drink, glancing at him a few times.

 

“Oh busy? Busy? Outside of work?” The female literally squealed into the phone. Instantly regretting his words, Levi had tactically pulled the phone away before he could hear it. “Oh my fucking god, Levi who are you with? Is he handsome? cute? I bet he is-“

 

“Will you shut up and tell me what you called me for you shitty four-eyes?!” Levi unexpectedly raised his voice slightly, but managed to control it. He glanced at Eren and he gave him an encouraging smile.

 

“Right, well, you need to come here now.” 

 

“Right now?” Levi knitted his eyebrows.

 

“Yup.” Hanji emphasized the letter ‘p’.

 

“For?” Levi was dragging the conversation. He didn’t know why.

 

“Work obviously! Or maybe you can’t leave that cutie behind? Oh Levi-“

 

Levi hung up before he could hear anymore of her rambling. He sighed.

 

“A friend?” Eren squeaked, looking at him with those beautiful green orbs.

 

“Kind of.” He tilted his head to the side. “Give me your phone.”

 

The omega handed it to him as he typed something to it. Then, he gave it back to Eren.

 

“Call me when you want to brat.” He said, as he left the brat who was staring dumbfounded at his phone. He couldn’t help but smile, only a little bit.

 

…

 

“Eren, you are freaking me out.” Mikasa stated. “What the hell are you doing with your phone?” 

 

Eren froze and spunned his head to his sister. “And, what exactly am I doing?” 

 

“Eren, you’re treating your phone like a goddess.” Mikasa stood up from where she was sitting and pointed at the center table. “It’s like you’re built a holy Altar for it!”

 

“Shhh Mikasa, you’ll wake Armin.” He warily glanced at the couch where the omega was sleeping only to find a pair of blue eyes staring at them. “Armin that’s freaking creepy.”

 

“Well, what am I supposed to do?” His voice slightly cracked as he talked, stopping when he saw the scene before him. “Isn’t it going overboard with the candles?”

 

“Exactly!-“ The Alpha raised her hands in exaggeration. 

 

“They’re scented candles.”

 

“Doesn’t matter.” 

 

“And I’m not treating it like a goddess, I just placed it normally at the table. I just lit up the candles for the scent.”

 

“It does smell good. Fruity.” Armin muttered quietly as he rolled to the other side. 

 

“Thank you for appreciating, Armin.” The omega said gratefully to the other, looking at the Alpha with a confident look.

 

Mikasa growled. “What is the meaning of this? Is something going on without me knowing?”

 

“I really don’t know what’s going on.” Armin yawned. “However, if Eren is playing with his phone, Levi must have given him his number or something.” 

 

Eren feigned ignorance. He kept his cool while silently screaming Armin’s name in his head.

 

‘Who’s Levi?” Mikasa crossed her arms.

 

“Just some Alpha.”

 

“An attractive Alpha.” Armin inserted.

 

“Yes, very at-“Eren stopped himself, a blush traveled to his cheeks and neck. With pursing lips, he covered his mouth.

 

Armin was now out of his sleepiness and is now clutching his stomach from laughing. Mikasa’s eyes were wide, not believing what was happening.

 

Curse Armin and his brains, Eren silently said. 

 

Mikasa gasped slightly. “A-an Alpha?” 

 

“Yes, he happens to be Erwin’s best friend.” Armin smirked obnoxiously. 

 

“Armin, you’re a devil in an angels disguise!” Eren screeched. 

 

Armin stood up, taking a playful bow. “Why, thank you.” He smirked. 

 

Eren narrowed his eyes as he pouted. “What makes you think I’m interested in him? I’m so not in to him.”

 

Armin and Mikasa exchange a look. Then, Armin gave Eren a bear hug. “Eren, denial is the answer.” He laughed hysterically as Eren tried to struggle free from his hold. Eren was obviously not trying his best because he was still trapped in Armin’s hug.

 

Mikasa placed a hand on her face. “I never thought this day would come…I still have to meet this Levi guy before I approve of him.” She turned to Eren.

 

“Mikasa!” If Eren could turn redder, he did. “I said I’m not interested in him.”

 

“Whatever you say~” Mikasa’s words dripped with sarcasm.

 

Armin grabbed Eren’s phone. “If he gave you his number, why haven’t you texted him yet?”

 

“I don’t know what to say to him.” Eren flaty said, maintaining his tone.

 

Armin leaned stayed quiet for a second. “Oh I know, I know how about you invite him over? I’ll also invite Erwin over! This is great.”

 

“Wait, you can’t invite them over right now.” Mikasa turned to Armin. “We don’t have the right stuff.”

 

“How about this Saturday? Hmm…” Armin tapped his phone. “I’m calling Erwin”

 

Not bothering to hear Mikasa’s answer, he greeted the phone (Or Erwin rather) with a sweet hey, babe. 

 

Eren almost puked from all the sweetness, almost. He can never imagine himself acting like that. Mikasa leaned on him to say. “Armin’s change a lot, huh.”

 

“Yeah” Eren titled his head to the side. “But, I’m fine as long as he’s happy.” 

 

“Exactly.” At that moment, Mikasa and Eren made a silent agreement to protect Armin from all kinds of pain, be it physical or emotional.

 

“I guess I’m calling Levi.” He got up and dialed Levi’s number on his phone. After three rings, a velvety voice answered with a Yes? Who’s this?

 

Eren was nervous to speak all of a sudden.

 

"Hanji if this is you playing a prank on me I swear I will-"

 

"It's me." Eren squeezed out.

The other line was silent for a moment.

 

"Eren?" Levi recognized the sweet voice (For him).

 

"Yeah...who's Hanji?" Eren couldn't help but ask. 

 

Levi let out a sigh. "She's my manager, and she happens to love pranking everyone."

 

"Oh okay" Eren felt a light squeeze in his chest. "Do you happen to be free this Saturday?"

 

Levi took a look at his schedule. "Yeah, I'm free in the afternoon. I have a shoot in the morning." 

 

"Oh oh is that okay? I was planning to invite you over."

 

"To your house?" 

 

"Yeah, Erwin's coming too."

 

"That's fine, I'll go."

 

“But I don’t to be a bother, I-“

 

“Eren.” Levi interrupted him. “You’re not a bother okay? I’d like to hang out.”

 

Eren gripped the hem of his shirt. “Yeah? I do too.”

 

Levi chuckled slightly. “See you on Saturday.”

 

With that, the phone call ended. Eren let out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding. He was surprised to see Mikasa and Armin looming over him.

 

“What?” Eren was taked aback, knitting his eyebrows. 

 

Mikasa stared at him. “You’re in deep bro.”

 

“You looked absolutely blissful during that phone call Eren.” Armin cheered. 

 

“What the fu-“ His phone rang. He took it and saw:

 

[Received from: Levi]  
You still haven’t told me your address, brat.

 

The funny thing was he could imagine Levi’s voice as he read the text message. He almost giggled. Wait.

 

“Did I just giggle?” Eren asked. 

 

“Yes, yes you just did.” Armin flashed a smile.

 

This time he didn’t let the voice of his mother in his head to stop him.

 

“Well, fuck it all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Eren's not really treating the phone like a God XP Mikasa is just overreacting plus scented candles are nicerrrrrr.


End file.
